


Just the way you are

by Chatspunsaregold52



Series: Miraculous songfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien reflecting on his lady, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, No angst allowed, Not In My House, Post Reveal, Sappy, Well - Freeform, chat blanc but just the relationship part, goodness, gooey - Freeform, he's a smitten kitten, not the angst, post one-sided reveal I guess, really just these two dorks, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: Just some fluff with established Adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first installment in a new series I'm starting, with songfics. Some may have song lyrics, others maybe just match the vibe of the song or whatever. I'll include a link with each one so you can hear the song. Please listen to it to get in the mood, especially if you've never heard it. I thought I'd start with a sappy cliche. So there you have it. Let me know what you think!  
> P.S. I got the idea for this one purely because I noticed that after Adrien and Marinette get together in Chat Blanc, she always wears her hair down, and I kinda wanted to explore the reasons behind that.  
> Song: Just the way you are by Bruno Mars  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk

Adrien sat cuddled with his new girlfriend, on the balcony above her room. They had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and were sharing a blanket to keep away the chill of the night. Adrien looked over at Marinette, watching her face as she studied the sky. She glanced over to find him staring at her and blushed.

"What are you doing staring at me? The stars are beautiful tonight!", she said, gesturing to the sky.

"They sure are beautiful. But you know what's more beautiful? You", he told her adoringly.

Her blush deepened and she glanced away. "Stop it! You're so cheesy!"

"It's not cheesy if it's true, princess. Your eyes shine brighter than any star I've seen. And did I mention I love it when your hair is down? You look gorgeous."

"St-stop exaggerating!", she mumbled, still unable to look him in the eye.

"I'm really not exaggerating! Why don't you wear your hair down more, babe?"

"W-well, it gets in my way, and I can never really get it to stay flat like I want it to..."

"Really, Mari, it looks perfect."

~~~~~

The next day, when Adrien arrived at school, he was surprised by Marinette's enthusiastic greeting. Smiling, he held her just a little more tightly. He was so glad to have found his Lady, even if she didn't know yet that he had found her. Pulling away from his embrace a little, she looked up into his face and smiled shyly.

"Do I look okay?", she asked him, slightly breathless. 

Cupping her face in his hands, he said, "I mean it when I say I think you're perfect, Marinette. You're amazing, just the way you are. You don't need to change a thing. Although I do love your new hairstyle." He grinned down at her.

She beamed up at him, and he could swear the world stopped turning on its axis for just one second. She was breathtaking, and he didn't know how he had never seen her before. She was his Lady, his girlfriend, his _best friend._ Well, besides Nino and Plagg, but that was quite obviously different. 

~~~~~

When Alya and Nino had suggested they hang out with their friends on the Couffaine's boat, Adrien had been a little nervous about how Luka would receive them. He knew the older boy had had a crush on Marinette, but he wasn't sure if he had heard yet that Adrien and Marinette were together. 

As he stepped onto the deck, Adrien immediately looked over at Luka. He could see the other boy noticing the way their fingers were interlocked, could see him processing the new information. He looked disappointed, but thankfully not angry. Meeting Adrien's eyes, he gave him a bittersweet smile and a nod that seemed to convey his approval. Adrien nodded back solemnly. He heard Alya request some music from the members of Kitty Section, and they gladly complied. 

Putting his thoughts of Luka's approval aside, Adrien drew Marinette into his arms and started gently leading her in a dance. 

~~~~~

Adrien rested his head on top of Marinette's as it lay on his shoulder. They had long since finished the ice cream they had gotten from Andre, and Adrien knew he had to get Marinette home soon. But he couldn't bring himself to move from where they sat, watching the sunset from their bench by the Seine. Besides, there was something he had been meaning to try for a _long_ time. Sitting up straight, Adrien cleared his throat to get Marinette's attention. Lifting her head up, she looked at him questioningly. He gently guided her chin with his hand so she was more fully facing him, then leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to turn away. Glancing up from her lips, he saw her eyes close, inviting him closer. 

Her lips tasted like the intriguing mix of blackberry and mint ice cream that Andre had given them. An unconventional mix to be sure, but surprisingly perfect. Perfect, just like her. Adrien decided that kissing Marinette was his new favorite thing. He would do it all day if he could, but sadly he couldn't. They parted, and he looked down to see that her goofy grin matched the one he could feel spreading across his own face. He took her hand, pulling her up, and walking with her towards her parents' bakery. 

~~~~~

He was waiting for her when she stepped out of the bakery. He couldn't stop his grin, seeing her in a gorgeous pink sundress he was sure she had sewed herself. He could never stop grinning around her. How did he get so lucky?

"Hey there, princess", he said, kissing her cheek as she approached him. She reached a hand up, self-consciously touching her hair, which was in pigtails again. 

"I-I know you like my hair better when it's down, b-but I just th-thought this would be a little cooler. I c-can take it out i-if you w-want, though"

"Babe, you look beautiful no matter how you wear your hair. Yes, I like when you wear it down, but that isn't going to make me love you any less when you wear it any other way. And, ultimately, even if I am your boyfriend, that doesn't mean I dictate what you wear or anything. You wear anything you want, love."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Anytime, princess."

~~~~~

They were sitting on the floor of her room, laughing at some cheesy anime that Adrien loved. He had been a little afraid at first to admit his love for anime (No, Plagg, it was _not_ an obsession), but he was amazed by how accepting she had been of his nerdy habit. 

The comic relief character made some lame joke and Marinette giggled, which slowly changed into a full-blown belly laugh. Suddenly, Marinette snorted. Adrien looked over at her, surprised. A devilish grin spread across his face. 

"Was that a _snort,_ Princess?"

"A sn-snort? Me? N-no, of course not", she gasped with laughter, covering her mouth to try and stifle the snort. 

"No, don't try to hide it! I think it's cute."

"Cute?", she wrinkled her nose, "N-no, I hate it when I snort! Definitely not cute!"

"How dare you insult your laugh, Mari? It's adorable!"

Seeing her turn her head away, looking doubtful. He grabbed her hand, which was still over her mouth, gently pulling it away. 

"I really mean it. I do love your laugh, babe."

~~~~~

"Wait, Adrien, are you sure I look okay?", Marinette asked, catching his hand as he was about to reach for the door handle. 

"Mari, there is not one single thing I would change about you. You look amazing." Jokingly he added, "How many times do I need to tell you you're beautiful before you'll believe me. And not just today, babe. Every day I thank my lucky stars that I have you."

Her worried look softened as she saw the earnest look on his face. It seemed like her face was a permanent shade of red whenever he was around. Which, fortunately for her (or unfortunately, depending on the way you looked at it), was almost all the time. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the hand she still held in her own. 

"I love you, Adrien. You have no idea how glad I am that I have you, too." She kissed him briefly, then turned to the door. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, Princess." 

He opened the door, sliding out of the limo first, then holding it open for her. Turning to face the mass of reporters, he blinked against the blinding lights. Glancing at his partner by his side, he could see the determination he loved so much in her eyes. Together, they walked forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was surprisingly hard to come up with cute nicknames for him to call her when he can't call her anything Ladybug-related because she doesn't know yet that he knows.  
> This is the sappiest, fluffiest thing I've ever written, so please let me know how it turns out. Also, I wanted to have Adrien address some of Marinette's insecurities, or at least some of what I thought they might be. Alas, I've never actually been in a relationship before, so please let me know if the way he addresses them is okay, I'm not 100% what a healthy relationship looks like from the inside lol.... Also, I know Adrien may be moving a little fast, but seeing how they've both been in love with the other for a while, and he openly admits that he's in love with her when he confesses, I figure it's accurate enough. Idk. Let me know. Once again, zero experience so...  
> I might write another related fic addressing some of Adrien's insecurities too.  
> Also I did not edit this because it's almost three in the morning so forgive me my imperfections. Let me know if there are any major errors though.


End file.
